Let Me Tell You A Story
by okaie
Summary: Phil tells Keely a story from the future. OneShot. Pheely.


**OneShot: Let Me Tell You A Story**

**Disclaimer: We all know it by now, I'm not Disney, so… I can't own Phil of the Future. :(**

**Rating: K+**

**Enjoy and review please!**

"Hey Phil," she said to him, sprawled across his bed horizontally, the shadows of the sun stroked across her stomach. She was on her back and her head was laid backward over the top with her legs dangling across the opposite side. She flipped mindlessly through a magazine. She had stopped comprehending what was on the pages before her about five minutes ago.

"Yeah, Keels?" Phil murmured, looking up from his novel by H.G. Wells and turning around in his chair to see her watching him from her upside down vantage point.

"I think if we don't find something to do in the next five minutes I'll scream from boredom," Keely stated. "Phil… don't you have any interesting future gadget we can use?"

Phil rolled his eyes, and smirked. "Is that all I'm good for?"

"No, but it's a great asset," she replied smiling brightly. "So do you?"

"Actually…" Phil paused dramatically, as if he was about to tell her some great secret, "no."

"Philll…." Keely whined, picking up a pillow from Phil's bed and throwing it at him, "that was mean."

Phil lowered his head, as if he was trying to dodge the pillow, but the pillow was directed to his chest, rather then the head, and he caught it easily. He smirked, "I know."

Keely stuck out her tongue at him. "Don't you have anything interesting to do?"

"We can talk," Phil suggested, shrugging.

Keely flipped onto her stomach, and shrugged in agreement. "Okay." The sunlight peeking through the blinds struck her hair magnificently, making it shine brilliantly. "About what?"

Phil remained silent for a moment, entranced by her beauty. He wanted to kiss her badly. "Uhh… how about I tell you a story about something that happened to me in the future, and I just realized how important it was now," he finally said.

Keely nodded, looking at him intently, "Important? Just now? I think I'd like that story." She flipped around in his bed, now laying vertically so she could rest her head on her palms. "What does it have to do with?"

Phil shushed her, "You'll find out soon, Keels."

"Fine," she grumbled, "have to make me wait, don' you?"

Phil nodded, and smiled, swallowing the saliva that had pooled in his mouth, "Okay." He shrugged backward, loosening his shoulder muscles. "Well, when I was in the future, in the year 2120, the year before I went on that time traveling vacation. I was assigned this project."

Keely wrinkled her nose, "Projects suck," she proclaimed.

Phil nodded in agreement, but shushed her. "This one wasn't so bad, just listen."

"Fine, fine."

"Anyway… where was I? Oh yeah, I was assigned a project. We learned from virtu-teachers in virtu-googles then, but my virtu-teacher, just had to be one of those go-getter teachers." Phil rolled his eyes. "But that's besides the point. She and another virtu-teacher had decided that it would be an absolutely fantastic idea to have me and the other student learn about each another's family history. Why they thought it was such an oh-so-great idea, I'll never know."

Phil licked his lips. "So since we both lived on opposite sides of Pickford, the two of us met up in the middle of Pickford. You know, where the giant squeeze bottle is today."

"Is it still there in the future?" Keely asked, interrupting.

"Eh… sort of. It's more like a metallic statue that was an interpretation of the squeeze bottle used in the 21st century."

"So it's not?"

"It doesn't look that much like it, no, but there's something there."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, wait, you're interrupting the story, woman!"

Keely sighed, "Sorry, sorry, get back to your story oh knowledgeable one."

Phil glanced at her. "Getting back to my story. We both lived on opposite sides of town, so we met up in the middle of Pickford. So yeah… me and this kid, Kyle…"

"… like your great-great grandpa Kyle?"

Phil shrugged for a moment. "Well, his name was Kyle like my great-great grandpa Kyle," Phil paused, "Anymore questions?"

"Nope, you can continue. I'm not stopping you."

"Thank you, finally!" Phil threw his hands up in the air. "Now just let me tell this story to you… without interruption."

"But… but… what if I have a question?" Keely pouted.

"… Grr… fine, only then."

Keely smiled, knowing full well the power she had over Phil, "Okay!"

"Now can I get back to my story?"

"Yes, yes," Keely said, waving her hand.

"So, I told him about my family, and I told him how my great-great grandfather went to Pickford's old public school, H.G. Wells, in the early 21st century."

Keely opened her mouth.

"_And_, yes, I did tell her how my great-great grandfather's name was Kyle."

Keely shut her mouth, slightly defeated. Then reopened it.

"And yes, it is pretty weird that I am now going to H.G. Wells in the early 21st century."

Keely closed her mouth again, scrunching her face like a small child who was upset. She huffed with disappointment. "You could let me talk…" she muttered

"So," Phil continued, ignoring Keely, "he told me that he had a great-great grandfather who went to H.G. Wells too. He commented that they might've known each other, because his family had been in Pickford for a while. I told him that my family had been here for a while as well, and we decided that they could've very well known each other."

"You know, Phil…" Keely started to remark.

"What?"

"This story doesn't seem too interesting yet. I mean, I'm glad you talked to people in the 22nd century, but how is this important?"

"If you'd let me finish, I could tell you!"

Keely sighed, "Fine, fine… no need to be all snappy."

Phil sighed as well, "I really want to tell you this, okay? So as soon as I finish, you can make all the comments you want. Deal?"

"Deal…" Keely replied, a bit grudgingly.

"Good. So, after we decided that they might know each other, I asked him what his great-great grandfather's name was, since he knew the name of my great-great grandfather. Can you guess what it was?" Phil asked.

"Am I allowed to talk now?" Keely asked, acting surprised, mocking him slightly. "So you're done now? That's it? You're finished?"

"Keely…" Phil groaned.

"Fine, fine. I'll guess. Let me see... Bob?"

"No."

"Ricky?"

"No."

"_Tanner?_" she spat out.

"Nope."

"Who then?"

"Done guessing?"

"Just tell me Phillip!"

"Hey, you got it!"

"Phillip?" Keely sat up.

Phil nodded. "Well, apparently, Phil for short."

"_Phillip? Phil?_" she repeated, her eyebrows raised. "But… but… you're the only Phil in…"

"Shh…" Phil said slightly, winking, "I'm not done yet." He smiled. "Now, looking back on that information, I find that tidbit quite interesting. But there was something else that he had mentioned before that was interesting too."

"Really?" Keely asked in a hushed voice, her attention now fully directed to Phil's story.

"Mmhmm. His sister's name was quite unusual as well. We commented about the irregularity of our sister's names at that time. Mine, of course, has the name Pim, which is still odd. But now, I find his sister's name quite beautiful." Phil paused, "Would you like to guess what it was?"

Keely stared at him with open eyes, "What?" she questioned.

"Not uh, you've got to guess Keels."

"Phil!" she screeched, reaching for another pillow on his bed. "Tell me!" She got up and stomped over to him, the pillow clasped tightly in her balled up fist. "Tell me!" she threatened once again, holding the pillow out as if to hit him with it. "Tell me!"

Phil laughed heartily, a sliver of the sun's rays now hitting his face. "Okay, okay," he said, holding up his hand. "I'll tell… but you have to sit."

Keely pouted. "All the way over there?" she asked, pointing to his bed.

A small smile crept up on Phil's face, "You could sit on my lap."

"Is that weird?"

"Do you think it's weird?"

Keely sat on his lap in reply and Phil wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from sliding off.

"So do you want to know?" Phil whispered in her ear.

Keely nodded, "Yeah…"

"Well the sister turned out to be named after her great-great grandmother. His great-great grandmother went to H.G. Wells too." Phil blew softly, tickling Keely's ear. "Are you sure you want to know her name?" he asked, his breath now blowing gently on the back of her neck.

Keely felt a blush rising, but ignored it and nodded.

Phil raised one hand, leaving one wrapped around her waist, and cupped the area around her ear. "Her name that I think is so beautiful… was _Keely_," he whispered gently into her cupped ear, smiling the whole time.

Keely froze, then pushed herself off from Phil's lap. "Keely?" she asked.

Phil nodded, a smile outstretched on his face.

"So… her… her great-great grandmother's name was Keely."

Phil nodded, "I believe so."

"And she was married… to… to a boy who went to H.G. Wells in the early 21st century too… and… and his name was Phil?" Her heart beat at a frantic pace, and she knew she had to be blushing furiously. "If I'm the only Keely… and you're the only Phil in H.G. Wells and we live in the early 21st century… does that mean… it means…" Keely swallowed, "Phil… are we together in the future?"

"Maybe," Phil replied, getting up as well, embracing her in his arms. "Maybe, if you want to be."

She leaned into him. "There isn't a maybe. Isn't my future set for me? Won't I mess up the future by choosing otherwise?"

"The future's always coming, Keels; each coming second is the future. It's up to you what you want to happen in that next second. In the next minute, the next hour, day, or year. Keely, your future is up to you."

"It is, isn't it?" she asked, pulling back slightly, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do in the future?"

"This," she whispered, leaning forward slightly and gently caressing his lips with hers.

"I liked that future," Phil remarked when he pulled way.

"I did too. And I loved your story as well."

Phil kissed her nose, "I was hoping you would."

"Phil…"

"Mmhmm…"

"There's still something I love more then your story though."

"Really?" Phil asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," Keely said, smiling shyly. "You."

"Good," Phil told her, "Because I love you the most too." He kissed her again and held her close, looking forward to the future stories they would make together. The stories that still haven't been told.

**So how'd you like **_**my story**_**? Leave a review and let me know. I'd really appreciate it. ;)**


End file.
